Promotion
by airwolf addict
Summary: Story five. After coming back from a short personal vacation, Hawke finds himself in a lot of unplanned trouble with the FIRM. Why are they out to get him?


Promotion

"How could I be so stupid," String chewed himself out, "Everyone I love dies, and now I'm falling for Caitlin. I just can't let that happen, I don't want to loose her." She'd already had a couple close calls with death, but he was going to do anything he could to make sure it didn't happen again. He banged his already bruised knuckles again the table, wincing in pain as he did so.

Saint John who had gone to pick up Le from school walked in the front door. "Le wanted to stay with Caitlin and she has the day off, so he's over there," Saint John explained the lack of a child following his in.

"You think you can take care of things for a day or two?" String asked, "I'd like to visit a friend."

"Sure, I can do that."

* * *

Late that evening, Saint John went to pick up Le from Caitlin's apartment. "Have you seen Hawke?" Caitlin asked. "I've been wanting to talk to him, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

"He went to visit somebody," Saint John answered. "Evidently whoever it is has a cabin in the mountains too; that's about all I got out of him."

"Doc."

"Doc?"

"Yeah, awhile back he helped Doc rescue some friends and they too became friends after he got over being out flown," Caitlin explained.

"Out flown? Does he own a top secret military helicopter too?" Saint John asked with a bit of confusion.

"No, it was a regular chopper and Doc is a regular bush pilot. I think that was what burned him the most. At the time, a group of assassins forced Doc to fly for them and Doc had to lose Airwolf. He flew through a tunnel too small for Airwolf to fit through. Hawke didn't pull up in time and messed up the tail rotor." Caitlin changed the subject back to the original question, "Do you have any idea when he'll be back?"

"He said a day or two."

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to him later then."

* * *

Caitlin and Saint John were already at the hangar on Monday morning when Dominic arrived. "Where's String?" he asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Saint John answered. "I guess his visit lasted longer than expected, he was supposed to be back yesterday."

"He never radioed in or anything?" Dom asked with a hint of worry.

"Nope."

String was flying the Jet Ranger back to the Van Nuys Airport when he noticed a FIRM helicopter coming to meet him.

"Angel 1 to Santini Air," the radio crackled.

"It's Hawke, what do you need?"

"Land in the park directly below. I need to talk to you now."

"Can't it wait a few minutes? I need to get back to the hangar and I'm already late. The other Jet Ranger is down so they really need this one."

"Hawke, I need you now."

String landed in the park below, his anger starting mount up at Michael's impatience. "This had better be important; I need to get back to the hangar."

"Damn right it's important," Michael snapped back. "I wouldn't be hunting you down if it weren't."

String waited silently for Michael to tell him more.

"Where have you been the last two days?"

"Why? Now I have to check in with my babysitters before I leave town for the weekend?" String snapped back in return.

"Because Zeus and now the whole committee are think you've turned. I wouldn't be surprised if they had sent zebra squad after you already."

"That's ridiculous. Why would they think I'm on the other side?"

"A train was hijacked. It was carrying armament specifically used by Airwolf," Michael informed him. "Zeus claims to have other reasons to think you had gone over, and nobody being able to get a hold of you for the last three days hasn't exactly helped your case. Zeus wants you and now has convinced the whole committee to go after you."

"So what do you want me to do, Michael?"

"Normally I would say get out of town, but I might need to contact you when I get some more information. I don't know what the outcome of this will mean for you or Airwolf. Probably the best idea would be to keep a low profile and stay out of sight, maybe at the cabin, as much as possible, but be reachable when I get some new information for you."

String landed the Jet Ranger outside the hangar. Caitlin as the first out to greet him. He gave her a quick hug and continued into the hangar. "As soon as someone gets a chance I guess I need a ride back to the cabin," he said nonchalantly.

Saint John and Dom both gave him a questioning look.

"The Committee, Zeus, and probably zebra squad are all after me."

""Why?" Saint John asked, "and who is zebra quad?" he questioned, not yet familiar with all of the FIRM's practices.

"Zebra Squad is the FIRM's assassination team, and right now I'm at the top of their hit list. I'm being chased because they think I've turned and that I'm going to use Airwolf against them."

"Right now we've only got the one Jet Ranger, and I'm not about to leave you at the cabin without a way to leave if you need to," Dom said firmly. "We'll just have to figure out something else."

"What about the Lair?" Caitlin suggested. "You'll be hidden and you'd have Airwolf if you needed her."

String didn't really want to get the Lady involved anymore than necessary, but he knew it might just come down to it.

Leaving Saint John and Dominic at the hangar, Caitlin drove the jeep packed with blankets, food, and other necessary items to the Lair.

"Looks like all you need is some company," Caitlin remarked as she help unload the goods.

"Yeah, I guess the Lady will just have to keep me company."

"I could stay," Caitlin volunteered, "at least for a while."

"I would like," he caught himself, "it would be nice to have the company but I don't need anyone else involved in this mess."

"I guess you're right," Caitlin reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The next morning, String sat quietly alone in the cave. A beep from the communications panel told him he had an incoming message.

"What's the news, Michael?"

"Zeus has activated Zebra Squad and is searching the whole valley for Airwolf now. I think you had better move her somewhere else," Michael reported, "Oh, and be careful. I don't know how much more information I can get for you. Zeus is already trying to freeze my section for helping you."

"Thanks, Michael."

String had just ended his call with Michael when Dominic radioed. "I thought I was hiding. Why does everyone keep trying to get a hold of me?" he complained, suddenly missing the quiet loneliness of the moments before.

"Sorry, kid, I just though I'd give you the heads up. Zeus and his men just left the hangar and he seems to think he knows right where you are. I think maybe it's time to move the Lady."

"Where?" he asked.

"Can you get her to the cabin, or know any other hollow mountains?"

"Can't think of any. Maybe I can land in the clearing not too far from the cabin, but it will be a tight fit."

"If you can do it, I think that would be best," Dom agreed.

* * *

_Zeus found the Lair only minutes after Hawke had left. __He's been here recently, but now he has taken Airwolf and run-another one against Stringfellow Hawke,_ He thought smugly. With zebra squad active and the whole committee after him like hound dogs, he wasn't going to last long.

"We can't just abandon him," Caitlin complained. "He would help if were one of us, so what can we do to help him?'

"He specifically said not to get involved in anyway."

"He saved my life. Just recently he risked his life for mine again; I'm not just going to leave him alone to die," Saint John stated determinately.

"Then I'm coming too," Cait joined.

"No just me," Saint John replied firmly.

"But why can't I go if you can?"

"String'll be made at me anyway; he'd probably kill me if I let you come along too. Right now, just watch out for Le." Saint John didn't give either one of them another chance to argue; instead, he hopped into the Santini Air helicopter and started for the cabin.

* * *

String picked up a noise high in the sky long before he ever saw it-Santini Air. _What the hell were they doing here?_ he asked himself. He had told them to stay out of the way.

He gave his brother a cold glare as he came in to join him. At least he hadn't brought anyone else with him.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"Because we don't want anything to happen to you," Saint John answered.

""Ever think that maybe I don't want anything to happen to any of you? I don't have a good record for keeping everyone else safe, but for some reason I always come back-that's the problem," String shot back.

"Saint John gaped at his younger brother. '…That's the problem' his brother's words replayed in his head. "Is that what all this is about-you're afraid we'll get hurt?"

"Like I said, I don't have much luck in that area- our parents, you, Gabrielle, almost Cait…"

"Gabrielle?" Saint John wondered, not realizing he had said it aloud.

His brother offered no explanations. "Well, if you're here I guess you might as well come in."

* * *

Caitlin took Le back to her apartment. Le watched TV for awhile and begged her to let him stay up later. Finally she agreed.

Dom went back to his own apartment. The whole night he fought the urge to radio Airwolf or the cabin to make sure they were alright. He wasn't sure he could handle this much longer and he wasn't even the one the FIRM was after.

* * *

Michael's radio had been received promptly. "Anything new yet?" String asked.

"Zeus and the committee haven't cooled down at all; Marella says things are actually getting worse. I don't think he knows were the cabin is, but I wouldn't be surprised if he found out."

"We'll be on guard."

Saint John noted the approaching helicopter. "String, I think they're here."

"Got to go, Michael."

The two Hawkes ran under the cover of the trees to avoid getting shot. They both scrambled into their seats. The shooting stopped. Against Airwolf the shots would have been harmless so the FIRM helicopter had disappeared back over the mountains. Saint John and String pulled the camouflage netting off.

"I guess she's moving again."

Airwolf carefully raised above the tree tops, barely enough room for her rotors to clear the branches.

"Where is all this information against you coming from anyway?" Saint John queried as they flew in search of a new hiding place.

"Zeus, and some of the information he claims to have. It's not the first time he's been after me, and he never did like Michael and I's deal. Now that you are back and I'm still flying, he's really mad, especially since the Lady isn't being stored at Knightsbridge like he suggested."

"What about the stolen armament?"

"This time it was staged-I hope."

"You mean it's happened before?"

String nodded. "Last time ended up in a fight to the death between Airwolf and Airwolf II, also known as Redwolf." He flew silently for the next few minutes. Eventually he broke the silence. "My question is, is Zeus after me or Airwolf?"

"First get you out of the way then he'll get his way with Airwolf.

"Then let's let him have me."

Saint John gave him a surprised questioning glance.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help."

* * *

He radioed Dom and Caitlin at Santini Air. "Get ready to go. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"You want to explain what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Airwolf slipped into the Santini Air hangar before anyone else realized they were there. After all four of them were safely inside Airwolf, he began to explain his plan.

"I don't like it," Dom objected, "It's just too risky."

"We don't have much of a choice. It's this or else I keep running until I can't run anymore."

Dom reluctantly agreed to help. "I'll help but that doesn't mean I like it.'

"Good. Now all we need is Michael's help."

Michael listen to Hawke's plan intently. "If you can pull it off it's good. Just try not to get yourself shot." Although it greatly jeopardized his job he gladly volunteered to help.

* * *

Michael laid subtle hints he was starting to see Zeus's point of view regarding Stringfellow Hawke turning rogue. Zeus grew more satisfied with himself. Now that everyone in the committee was on his side, Hawke wouldn't have anywhere to run to.

Late the next afternoon, Michael called Knightsbridge from his satellite phone from in the FIRM helicopter. The call was quickly transferred.

"This is Zeus," He gruffly answered the phone.

"Archangel," Michael informed him, "We've got Hawke captive."

"I don't believe it!" Zeus exclaimed. "You've only been helping us for twenty-four hours and you've already apprehended him?"

"Come see for yourself. I'll be waiting just outside the hollow mesa ten miles north of the previous Lair you found a few days ago. He was looking for a new place to hide Airwolf and walked right into a trap."

"I'm on my way," Zeus confirmed with a sense of satisfaction.

The white helicopter Zeus took flew over the city and over the valley. He recognized the place he had found only two days previously and directed his course north from there. He soon arrived at the disclosed location.

Michael greeted him. "Right inside that cave up there,'' he said pointing upwards. "It's not very convenient but have had much time with such geniuses as us working against him."

Zeus smiled slightly at the compliment. "Let us get on with business then."

Michael led the way up a steep rocky trail to the cave entrance. Sidestepping out of the way, Michael let Zeus inside.

"Stringfellow Hawke," Zeus jibed, looking at the younger man tried with his hands behind his back on the cave floor. "You thought you could escape. Well now how do you feel after your 'friend' Michael here has betrayed you?"

He remained silent.

Zeus pulled out a gun and aimed it at the captives. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, actually I do. How about wouldn't you like to know what I did with Airwolf?'

Zeus paused with the slightest hesitation. "Airwolf can be found. If the one who flies her is dead, she won't be leaving; you are harder to track down than even Airwolf."

'Thanks for the compliment," Hawke smiled wryly. "Then I guess my last words will be…"

"Freeze!" Caitlin yelled coming out from behind a large boulder. Her gun was aimed at Zeus.

"You had to bring your lady friend in on this? You couldn't die alone?"

"No he couldn't," Caitlin answered for him, "but you can."

"Look behind you," String said calmly waiting for the second Zeus started to turn around. As soon as he did, Hawke ran with Caitlin into the back of the cave.

Airwolf growled as she rose up to meet her prey nose to nose. Then Saint John backed her up a few yards. "Dom, chain guns."

Dom activated the chain guns. Two guns slid out from behind the stubby little wings then fired mercilessly at Zeus.

"That's for what you tried to do to my brother."

String and Caitlin came out from behind the wall of dust and rocks. Michael joined then, and soon Saint John and Dom also joined.

"Every one alright?" Saint John checked.

"Yeah, we're alright now."

"Sorry about that. I guess I did get a little carried away with those chain guns."

"I understand. Just make sure you don't do it all out of revenge-You'll regret it later." String glanced down at his watch. "I gotta go get Le from school-I'll see you guys back at the hangar."

"Hey String," Saint John started.

"I talk after I get Le," String answered as he ran off, "Right now the only way I'd make it on time is if I flew Airwolf at mach speed all the way there."

_That'd be interesting,_ Caitlin thought,_ but maybe picking up your kid in a top secret military helicopter wasn't the best idea._

* * *

Le started walking slowly back toward Santini Air. Nobody had bothered picking him up after school._ So much for I'll always love you,_ he thought angrily.

The jeep pulled up next to him. His Uncle String called for him and he climbed in next to him. "Sorry I was late," String apologized. "How would you like a nice dinner at the cabin with everybody tonight?"

"Everybody?" Le asked. Lately he'd hardly even seen his uncle much less everybody all together.

"Michael, Marella, Dom, Saint John, and Cait. I might even have Caitlin fix some steak-Tet's been wanting some for a while."

Le laughed, "Alright."

"We go the other chopper fixed," Dom reported with satisfaction."

"That's good news. How would you like to take that chopper to dinner at the cabin tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll come-that is if you can keep that lazy mutt of your of the dock long enough for me to land."

* * *

String and Le went to the cabin to prepare for their guests and spend time together. The first to arrive were Michael and Marella. Hawke poured them all drinks as they gathered in the living room.

Back at Santini Air, Dom finished locking up. "Ready to go?"

Both agreed. The red, white, and blue helicopter lifted up off the tarmac and across the sky.

"Uh, Dom," Saint John began, "Who was Gabrielle? When we were in hiding at the cabin he mention the name but wouldn't give any explanations."

''What did he say?"

"He asked why nobody listened when he said to stay away. I said cause we didn't want to see him hurt, and he made some excuse about he always comes back but lost our parents, me, Gabrielle, and almost Caitlin," Saint John answered.

"She was one of Michael's angels-the first one to get close to him after Vietnam, but she died in Airwolf's rescue. The worse part is String found her in the desert, she died in hi arms."

Saint John could now understand why String didn't want to talk about or even think about it, and now why he had taken it so hard with Caitlin.

* * *

The helicopter landed on the dock next to the FIRM one. The three walked into the cabin and joined them.

After dinner, String went outside to play his cello. Caitlin sat outside on the porch listening to the beautiful serenade.

"Bravo!" she said clapping.

He grinned sheepishly.

She continued her praise as she stepped down the stairs and crossed the grass. "That really was good. Maybe I should sneak out here to listen to you play more often," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Caitlin," her pretty hazel eyes distracted him. He wanted her, so why was he pushing away so hard? Again she kissed him seeming to know what he meant to say.

"Cait, I can't."

She nodded understandingly, "I know."

He gave a startled look. "You know?"

"Dom," her one word answer was enough.

"Come on, let's get back inside. Wrapping one hand around her shoulder, they walked in together.

* * *

String woke unusually late for him the next morning, but still before most everyone else. Walking out the front door and sitting on the steps, he joined Caitlin. She sipped some hot coffee from a large mug. "It's so nice out here."

"Yeah," he agreed taking a swig of her coffee. The sun had already risen above the mountain tops and slowly climbed higher in the sky; a cool breeze filled the air. "Only two more weeks of school for Le then we can spend some time out here, maybe go fishing."

Dom peered out the window. It was nice to see them together. Saint John started breakfast and woke Le.

"You want to go find the others? Breakfast is almost finished."

"Nah," Dom answered, "They're on the front porch, we should probably leave them alone."

Saint John shrugged and finished fixing the food. Le inhaled the food, finishing his plate before Dom and Saint John had started.

Caitlin took another gulp of coffee. "I'm hungry, and I think I smell breakfast."

String finished her coffee and followed her in.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER…

The Hughes dove toward the ground and disappeared behind a building. Flames rushed up following an explosion.

"How was that?" Saint John asked over the radio.

"Perfect," Dom answered.

Before long, Saint John was back to the other end of the film site meeting with Dom again. "It was really alright?"

"I said it was good and the director too. He was much better than most, even String could've worked with him.

"You're probably right. Speaking of String, are we still planning that fishing trip this weekend?"

"Yep, leaving early tomorrow morning."

Late Sunday evening, Caitlin sat on the wide steps in front of the cabin. String came out to join her.

"Your fishing trip went well?"

"Pretty well," he replied, "how about things here?"

"The normal."

"That bad?"

Cait laughed. "It really is nice up here. I be the water's even warm enough to swim in."

"It is," he answered, "now that Le is out of school, we should have more time out here. You could come over some time-you know, if we can fit it between missions and business at the hangar."

"Speaking of missions, I think Michael's on his way."

Noting the FIRM helicopter coming in he said, "I don't think I'll be taking this one. Michael will just have to get over it."

"Sure," Caitlin said sarcastically.

Landing with a soft thud, Marella stepped from the white Jet Ranger and opened the door for Michael. Both seemed to be in a good mood.

"Get out the good stuff tonight," Michael said with enthusiasm. "We've got reason to celebrate."

"Oh?"

Michael began explaining as they walked into the cabin. "The entire committee apologizes, although not enough, for their mistake in jumping to conclusions. You aren't blamed for a single thing in these recent events; turns out Zeus had been planning for a while."

"He never did like me much."

"With Zeus gone, I'm the new Director of the FIRM and Airwolf has an increase in budget. Marella and I've decided maybe you'd like some upgrades for 'the Lady.' The last few times your 'big black battleship' hasn't had as much of an edge."

_It would give me more time to spend with Le _he thought_. "_Alright, it's a deal."


End file.
